Vernon Roche
Vernon Roche – oficer Temerskich Służb Specjalnych, kapitan Niebieskich Pasów. Biografia Przeszłość O dzieciństwie Vernona wiemy niewiele. Jego matka, przez złą sytuację materialną, zmuszona była zostać prostytutką, ojca zaś nie znał. Dzieci z okolicy nazywały go kurwim synem, przez co Roche agresywnie reaguje na to wyzwisko. Roche przyznaje, że gdyby nie Foltest, skończyłby na ulicy jako włóczęga lub pijak. Praca w służbach specjalnych Temerii Vernon od 4 lat służy jako oficer specjalnych sił Temerii, znanych jako "Niebieskie Pasy" - zajmujących się zwalczaniem Scoia'tael. Za doskonałą służbę został dwukrotnie odznaczony za męstwo na polu bitwy. Pomimo, iż nie żywi uprzedzeń do nieludzi, odpowiada za śmierć wielu elfów, w tym kobiet i dzieci. Jest odpowiedzialny za pacyfikację wzgórz Mahakamu. Jedną z jego informatorek jest Brigida Papebrock. Jego zaciętość jest spowodowana troską o Temerię i dynastię w niej panującą. Dzięki swojemu oddaniu został mianowany prawą ręką Króla Foltesta i ma silną pozycję na zamku w Wyzimie. Roche odznacza się silnym poczuciem lojalności w stosunku do Temerii, a w szczególności do Foltesta. W momencie spotkania w lesie Vernona, Geralta i Triss z elfem Iorwethem, dowodzącym komandem Scoia'tael, okazuje się, że obydwaj, Roche i Iorweth, są zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Ich nienawiść do siebie zrodziła się tuż po tym, jak Roche otrzymał dowództwo nad Niebieskimi Pasami. Wtedy to Vernon wymordował całe komando Iorwetha, za co ów elf zaciekle szuka zemsty. Niestety, przyczyny zaciętości Roche'a w stosunku do Iorwetha nie są znane. Spisek przeciwko Kaedwen right|250px Trzy lata przed swą niespodziewaną śmiercią, widząc agresywne podboje Kaedwen, Foltest wraz z Vernonem Rochem uknuli spisek przeciwko królowi Henseltowi, przekupując kilku baronów. Cała akcja rozpoczęła się prawdopodobnie po "Bitwie o Górne Aedirn (Dolną Marchię)" gdy Henselt spalił Sabrinę Glevissig, a jego doradcą został Detmold z Ban Ard. Geralt jest świadkiem (i poniekąd uczestnikiem) części spisku, gdy Detmold wyjawia część tajemnicy o tajemniczej mgle. Jednym ze spiskowców jest ubrany w zbroję Seltkirka Vinson Traut, który bierze Geralta za psa gończego Detmolda. Vernon wykręca się od pomocy wiedźminowi ze spiskowcami w podziemiach burdelu co daje powód do myślenia. Dopiero przy ciele Trauta, Geralt znajduję poszlakę: pamflet oczerniający króla Keadwen napisany przez Jaskra (współpracującego z Roche'em). W końcu po zdjęciu klątwy Geralt wyciąga szczegóły od Jaskra. Po odnalezieniu Vernona w chacie na klifie, Geralt przyłapuje go na dalszych knowaniach z szlachtą. Możnowładcy odmawiają jednak dalszego udziału w akcji i ogłaszają chęć pomocy Henseltowi w bitwie. Gdy do uszu doradcy króla dochodzą słuchy o działaniach Roche'a, wydaje on wyrok na członków Niebieskich Pasów i posyła wszystkich na szafot, ocaleli tylko Roche (znajdującego się podówczas z Geraltem) i Ves, zgwałcona przez króla Henselta. Praca w służbach specjalnych Redanii W przypadku gdy Geralt wybierze ścieżkę Roche'a oraz wykona zadanie "Kość z kości", oddając córkę Foltesta Radowidowi, Vernon zostanie dowódcą specjalnych oddziałów w służbie Redanii. Ma to związek z faktem, iż Vernon obiecał strzec księżniczki Anais, a ta ma przebywać na dworze w Tretogorze. Sam wyjawia, że wewnętrznie nadal czuje się związany z Temerią i jej barwami, więc przyjęcie pracy w tajnych służbach ościennego państwa ma charakter czysto pragmatyczny. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Gdy wojska Nilfgaardu przekroczyły Jarugę, Vernon Roche dołączył się do II Armii Temerskiej dowodzonej przez Jana Natalisa. Ich zadaniem było zatrzymanie Czarnych na linii Dol Blathanna - Carbon. Temerczycy dzielnie stawiali opór przez trzy dni, niestety potem wojska północy zostały rozbite. Gdy dowódca Niebieskich Pasów dowiedział się, że Radowid V Srogi zbiera siły pod Novigradem, postanowił do niego dołączyć. Z czasem doszedł do wniosku, że Radowid wcale nie jest lepszy od cesarza i postanowił walczyć na własną rękę. Wraz z Ves i resztką sił zatrzymał się w jaskini, w lasach niedaleko Novigradu. Spisek przeciwko Radowidowi Gdy Roche zrozumiał, iż martwy król oznacza wolną Temerię, zaczął szukać sposobu na pozbycie się niewygodnego władcy. Wraz z Dijkstrą i szewcem Talarem, opracowali plan zabójstwa. Wiedźmin zostaje zaproszony do pomocy. W dalszej części gry Geralt dowiaduje się, że atak nie powiódł się, a spiskowcy poszukują nowego sposobu. Sigismund Dijkstra sugeruje wykorzystanie Filippy Eilhart jako przynęty, bowiem szalony król od pokonania najeźdźcy mocniej pragnie tylko śmierci czarodziejki. W zamachu biorą udział wszyscy ocaleli żołnierze temerscy. W chwili gdy Radowid rozkazuje zabić wiedźmina do akcji wkracza Vernon wraz z partyzantami. Razem pokonują redańskich żołnierzy; osaczony władca próbuje uciec, ale na drodze staje mu Filippa, która najpierw oślepia króla zaklęciem, by po chwili zadźgać go sztyletem. Gdy wszyscy świętują pokonanie tyrana, Geralt dowiaduje się iż w rzeczywistości został okłamany przez swoich wspólników temerskich, gdyż plan zamachu na Radowida nie zakładał dalszej walki z Cesarstwem miał natomiast przypieczętować układ z cesarzem Emhyrem: Nilfgaard miał uznać Temerię jako autonomię cesarską na prawach lennika w zamian za oddanie reszty Królestw Północy co oznaczałoby wygraną Emhyra na całym kontynencie. Wtedy wkracza Dijkstra i oznajmia, iż tajne porozumienie z cesarzem zostanie unieważnione, a on sam zasiądzie na redańskim tronie i zawalczy o wolność Północy łącznie z Temerią. Geralt pomaga Vernonowi= Sigismund ginie w walce, a Temeria zostanie lennikiem Nilfgaardu, Cesarstwo wchłania wszystkie Królestwa Północy. |-| Geralt popiera decyzję Dijkstry= Vernon Roche i Talar giną, Redania pod dowództwem kanclerza Dijkstry wygrywa wojnę z Nilfgaardem, a Temeria zostanie włączona w granice Redanii. Dzięki modyfikacji „Racja Stanu”, który zmienia kilka kwestii dialogowych w owej misji, Roche wraz z Talarem i Ves przeżyją po poparciu Dikstry gdy Geralt wytłumaczy im kilka rzeczy. Ciekawostki a]] * Jeżeli źle poprowadzimy rozmowę z Vernonem na początku gry, Geralt zginie. * Nakrycie głowy Vernona to chaperon, szczególnie popularny w późnym średniowieczu. Chaperon nosił też Urban Horn, postać z trylogii o wojnach husyckich Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. * Postać Vernona Roche'a zawiera wiele nawiązań do Urbana Horna, jednego z głównych bohaterów Trylogii Husyckiej. Podobnie jak on, Roche był sierotą, motywem działania obu postaci była służba krajowi (w przypadku Vernona - Temerii, natomiast Urbana - husyckim Czechom) oraz zemsta (Roche chciał zemścić się na królu Henselcie i czarodzieju Detmoldzie za powieszenie członków jego oddziału, Horn chciał pomścić swoją matkę, spaloną na stosie z rozkazu biskupa wrocławskiego Konrada za przynależność do grupy beginek). Byli w podobnym wieku, obaj nosili szaperony,j byli honorowi, współpracowali z głównymi bohaterami dzieł, w których występują (Vernon z wiedźminem Geraltem z Rivii, Urban z medykiem Reinmarem z Bielawy). * Jest to człowiek pełen honoru i wierny tym, którzy mu pomogli - walczył za króla Foltesta, po jego śmierci postanowił uratować, a następnie otoczyć opieką jego córkę Anais. Zawsze walczył dla interesu Temerii. * Głosu użyczył mu Krzysztof Banaszyk, który wcielił się również w Geralta w audiobookach. Kreacja Krzysztofa Banaszyka przez niektóre osoby grające w polską wersję językową została okrzyknięta jedną z najlepszych. Aktor ten został wyróżniony w dubrecenzji portalu dubscore.pl. ** Początkowo głosu Vernonowi miał użyczyć Wojciech Majchrzak. Taka informacja pojawiła się na FilmWebie i Wikipedii przed premierą gry. Być może była to dezinformacja przepisana z jednej strony do drugiej. Bądź też aktora zmieniono w trakcie nagrań. * Skuteczność działań Vernona polega na brutalności i rozwiązaniach siłowych. Widać to doskonale podczas zabójstwa Detmolda i Henselta (o ile gracz na nie pozwoli). * Dzięki Vernonowi Geralt odzyskuje wspomnienia dotyczące swojej "śmierci" i Pogromu Rivijskiego. * W trakcie przesłuchania w więzieniu La Valettów Geralt może wpierw obrazić, nazywając kurwim synem, a potem nawet go zaatakować - niestety ten scenariusz kończy się śmiercią wiedźmina, który zostaje zastrzelony z kuszy przez Ves. * Według Talara'' Vernon to "Patriota, chociaż chuj".'' * Geralt może dwa razy zmierzyć się z Vernonem na pięści: w preludium zadania "Na kacu", tak samo jak w "Przeciw Niebieskim Pasom". Jednakowoż to drugie odbywa się w bardziej luźnej atmosferze ("Pokaż co potrafisz mój pasiasty przyjacielu"). * W trakcie gry widać wyraźnie, że Roche darzy Geralta swego rodzaju sympatią i szacunkiem, a później nawet i przyjaźnią. ** W kilku przypadkach Geralt pełni rolę "głosu rozsądku" Roche'a m.in. powstrzymuje kapitana przed pobiciem czcicieli Vejopatisa (za wyzwanie Niebieskich Pasów od "kurwich synów") we Flotsam, wpływa na jego decyzję o oddaniu Anais, czy zezwala, bądź nie, na zabicie Henselta. * Roche kilkakrotnie, niezależnie od "ścieżki", ratuje Geraltowi skórę m.in. w lochach La Valettów, w obozie Nilfgaardczyków w drodze Iorwetha oraz pomagając wiedźminowi przekraść się przez obóz Keadweńczyków. * W ścieżce Iorwetha miał elf ów okazję zabić Vernona. Oszczędził go dlatego, że jak to określił "był wymierającym gatunkiem", mimo tego sam twierdził, że zastawiał pułapki na dowódcę niebieskich pasów i próbował zabić go wraz z Triss i Geraltem po przybyciu do Flotsam. **W ścieżce Roche'a to sam kapitan ma okazję zabić niesławnego elfa, lecz musi się wycofać z powodu obławy elfich łuczników. * W trakcie rozmowy z Iorwethem elf przyznaje, że Vernon to ewenement w szeregach oddziałów specjalnych ds. nieludzi. Elf wierzy, że im dłużej Roche działa tym skuteczniejszym i bezwzględniejszym się staje. Dodaje on także, swoje powątpiewanie by ktokolwiek był w stanie dorównać skuteczności Roche'a. *O Vernonie krąży wiele anegdot i plotek: ** Gdyby wszyscy wrogowie zapłacili mu po orenie, mógłby kupić Temerię z przyległościami, a jeśli wszyscy przyjaciele zebraliby się, aby go pochować, Roche musiałby pogrzebać się sam. Ponoć wystarczy wrzucić do trumny nóż i da radę. **W trakcie rozmowy z żołnierzem w obozie Henselta, Kaedweńczyk zdradza swą niechęć wobec Niebieskich Pasów i ich kapitana - Roche'a, który według obozowych opowieści zjada elfie uszy. * Vernon Roche pojawił się na okładce wydania Pani Jeziora z 2011 r. wydawnictwa SuperNowa, mimo iż jest postacią wymyśloną jedynie na poczet drugiej części gry. * Podczas pobytu we Flotsam podał się za korzennego kupca - Emhyra var Emreisa. (nawiązanie do cesarza Nilfgaardu). * W Edycji Rozszerzonej, w akcie III wypełniając misje "Tajemnice Loc Muinne" (ścieżka Iorwetha), mając możliwość skorzystania z megaskopu, Geralt dowiaduje się, iż Vernon został przez Jana Natalisa wysłany wraz z oddziałem na południe. Konetabla zapewne zaniepokoiły pogłoski o przekroczeniu Jarugi przez Nilfgaard. * Jego wizerunek widnieje na specjalnej karcie bohatera do gry w gwinta. Należy ona do talii Królestwa Północy. * Vernon powiedział że dla Temeri zrobi wszystko, nawet się skurwi. * Pochodzenie imienia Vernon (męskie): amerykańskie. * Pochodzenie imienia Vernon (żeńskie): hiszpańskie. Galeria Wiedźmin 2= W2 SS Roche 3.png|Walka Vernona W2 SS Roche Geralt Triss Iorweth.png W2 SS Roche 4.jpg|Narada ze spiskowcami W2 SS Roche w barwach Redanii.jpg|Roche w barwach Redanii W2 SS Roche 5.jpg|Vernon W2 SS Roche Geralt i Trollica.jpg|Rozmowa z trollem W2 SS Vernon 6.png|Render Roche'a |-| Wiedźmin 3= W3 SS Roche 2.jpg W3 SS Roche 3.png W3 SS Roche 4.jpg W3 SS Roche 5.jpg W3 SS Roche 6.png W3 SS Roche 7.jpg W3 SS Roche 8.jpg W3 SS Roche 9.jpg W3 SS Roche 10.png W3 SS Roche 11.png |-| Gwint= G SS Vernon Roche.jpg|Roche w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Roche Bezlitosny.png|Roche: Bezlitosny w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Vernon Roche Avatar.png|Avatar Vernona w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana |-| Inne= Wydanie książki z ilustracją Vernona.jpg|Okładka czwartego wydania Pani Jeziora. Wideo thumb|center|400px|MCH - Wiedźmin Wiki de:Vernon Roche en:Vernon Roche it:Vernon Roche ru:Вернон Роше uk:Вернон Рош Kategoria:Temerczycy Kategoria:Niebieskie pasy Kategoria:Postacie w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon